Raf's Family
by AnonymousAuthor1998
Summary: Did we ever learn a single thing about Raf's family? Sure, we know it's large, but do we know anything about the people inside of it? Using the picture of Raf's family, I created Bio's to use as references for Fan-Fic's. Take a look!


**Raf's Family**

**Mother:**Alice Esquivel (Nee Miller). At 38 years old, Alice is a stay at home mom, dealing with her three children still at home (Her oldest is in collage at 19 years old). She used to live in New York until she met the dashing Carlos Esquivel. They got married at age 19, and she became pregnant with her first born at age 20. She gave up her dream of becoming a doctor and moved to Jasper, Nevada when Carlo's got a good job opportunity. She is a born American, but can trace her roots back to England (Though she has to go back pretty far to do so.) Her hair is very long and mouse brown, and she tends to put it up into a ponytail, allowing it to stay out of her way. She is not the tallest woman in the world, but is taller than average. She enjoys wearing bright colored dresses and flip flops, as it rarely gets to cold in Jasper.

**Father:**Carlos Esquivel. He was born in Spain, but his parents moved to America when he was three, gaining him citizenship in the U.S. He is a computer genius, understanding code almost like a second language (Though not as fluent as Raf, **he can NOT understand Bumblebee.) **Going to NYU, he met the lovely Alice Miller, and they soon got married. He speaks fluent English and Spanish, and often switches between the two in conversation. He got a job offer in an exclusive computer company based in sleepy Jasper, Nevada. Though the town was small and secluded, he and Alice decided that the job offer was to good to pass down. His hair is short and styled similarly to Raf's, though his is dark black.

**Oldest Brother: **Roberto Esquivel.**(****19)**Currently in college, Roberto takes after his father in looks, but wants to be a doctor like his mother wanted to. He can't even _comprehend_ computer code.

**Oldest Sister: **Roxanne Esquivel.**(17)** She goes by Roxy, and is the second oldest Esquivel sibling. A Senior in High school, Roxy is a bit of an airhead. Super popular, her only plans for later in life is to marry herself off to someone rich, much to both of her parents horror. This disregard for her future is the source of many arguments in the household. She doesn't get _bad_ grades per-say, but she doesn't get _good_ grades either. Like a solid B student. She loves all of her family members to bits, but often doesn't show it. She looks a lot like her mother, but has a distinctly Spanish tint to it (Tan skin, has a Latino look to her but not completely, via her mothers side of the family.)

**Youngest Brother:** Stuart Esquivel. **(15) **A very serious minded guy, Stuart is set on the military as a future career. He plays soccer in a team and is often their after school. His grades (He's a freshman) are straight A's, but more for his effort than his intellect. His hair is done very short, and is black like his fathers. He is built more like his mothers side of the family, but is very fit as a result of his sports (He mostly does Soccer but plays Tennis whenever in an off season.)

**Youngest Sister: **Pilar Esquivel. **(14)** She is in eighth grade, and enjoys the challenge of middle school. Her grades are straight A's, and while she might not be a genius like Raf, she is certainly up there. She is in to girly things though, and tends to try to keep her intellect quiet in order to make more friends. Therefore if you mention her grades in front of anyone, she **will** punch you. Her personality is a bit odd, and she hangs with her friends almost always after school, who she often refers to as her 'fellow fan-girls', or her 'Bronies', whatever that means. Her and her brother Raf don't often have anything in common, besides their smarts, except for whenever reruns of Star Trek are on (Yes, Raf would watch that.) Her hair is often kept up in two wild pig-tails, and she often wears clothing with pic's of odd anime's on them, like 'Death Note' or 'Hetalia'.

**Hoped you liked what I believe Raf's family is like! I base this all on a pic of his family he showed Ratchet. His siblings names are a pretty even mix of Latino and English style names, so both parents got there way. I figured (Since the pic was to blurry to pick up ethnicity) That Raf's mom must be Caucasian because while he looks **_**somewhat**_** Latino, he also looks a bit Caucasian as well.**


End file.
